Under the Stars
by VeryBerry96
Summary: Kyoko has always loved gazing up at the stars. But one night she finds herself not alone while she watches the night sky. A KyoMami one-shot from a tumblr prompt.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written from a tumblr prompt for my friend Aiddy :3 Hope you enjoy this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

* * *

 **Under the Stars**

The stars had always intrigued Kyoko. Her father had often taken her and her little sister out on clear nights to stargaze, murmuring prayers to God to thank Him for their beauty. Kyoko had joined in with these prayers but she had always rushed through them, wanting desperately to open her eyes again so she could just stare wide-eyed at those stars again.

Now that she was older and after everything that happened with her father the stars didn't hold the same wonder as they used to, but still Kyoko would lie quite content on the grassy hill staring up at the night sky until the sun chased the stars away.

"Some things don't change."

Kyoko felt her pulse speed up slightly at that voice but she didn't move, refusing to give Mami the satisfaction of seeing her flustered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyoko asked as she felt the girl sit down on the grass next to her.

"You've always loved looking up at the stars for as long as I've known you," Mami replied, leaning back with her weight on her arms so she too had her eyes turned towards the sky. "It's one of the few constants in this crazy messed up world we live in."

Kyoko allowed herself to glance over at Mami while she was distracted by the stars. She was sitting in her school uniform, her yellow hair in its usual twisted twin-tails. Dropping her gaze down to Mami's hand she wasn't surprised to see her wearing the silver ring with a single yellow jewel held within it. Kyoko smiled slightly. She knew Mami would never leave the house without her Soul Gem; she was far too responsible for that.

"What are you smiling at?" Mami asked without moving her eyes from the night sky.

"I'm not smiling," Kyoko grumbled, quickly looking down in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a slightly paler shade of red than her hair. As Mami laughed her tinkling laugh Kyoko's eyes flew back up to her. "You know, since you're here you might as well lie down too."

Mami's eyes met Kyoko's and they softened before she nodded silently. She scooted down slightly so she was right next to Kyoko and lay down with barely any distance between them. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"...I've missed you," Mami murmured so quietly that Kyoko almost thought she had imagined it.

"...I've missed you too," Kyoko admitted, moving her head slightly so it was tilted away from Mami. "But if you tell anyone I said that then I will deny it and probably stick my spear through them."

Mami giggled. "Your secret is safe with me," she promised before she sighed slightly. "Why did we stop working together Kyoko? We were such a good team!"

"...You know why," Kyoko murmured. "And besides, apparently you've got two new kids you're dragging around on witch-hunting now."

"You've been following us?" Mami teased.

Kyoko didn't answer which both surprised and worried Mami. Slowly Mami moved her hand so her fingertips were brushing Kyoko's. After a few seconds Kyoko entwined her fingers with Mami's.

"I do miss you," Kyoko repeated softly, squeezing Mami's hand as she did so, "but we can't work together anymore. Because...because if I see you getting attacked by a witch again I... I don't know what I would do. Every time I close my eyes I see a nightmare of you being killed by one of those monsters. I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but-"

Kyoko was abruptly cut off when in one fluid motion Mami sat up, leaned over and pressed her lips against the red-head's. Kyoko froze in shock for a moment before she lifted one hand to cup Mami's cheek and kissed her back. It felt natural - as normal as breathing - to be this close to Mami. She hated being apart from her but she couldn't stand seeing her fighting the witches anymore.

After a while Mami pulled away from Kyoko, taking hold of the hand which was still resting on her cheek. "I understand Kyoko," she smiled sadly, "because I feel the same way. Being Magical Girls is our fate now, and we can't stop or escape or run away from it. I thought the two of us fighting together was a good idea but...any time I see a witch attacking you I lose all sense of what's going on. I become dangerous and I stop thinking logically about the fight. I care about you too much to see you in danger."

"And that's why we have to fight alone," Kyoko continued. "If you're not there in front of me then I can talk myself into thinking you're safe at home, not out fighting witches or familiars."

Mami nodded as she sat back, still holding onto Kyoko's hand. "You're right..." she sighed before her eyes turned back towards the stars.

"...I should go," Kyoko said, her tone of voice indicating that she really didn't want to.

"...Okay," Mami replied quietly before she suddenly shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kyoko asked before standing up and unzipping her green hoodie.

"Kyoko no, you'll be cold too now!" Mami protesting, looking up at her.

Kyoko grinned as she stood there in her black vest top, her hoodie now off. "I'm fine, promise. I've got more of these stashed away anyway," she reassured Mami before gently draping the hoodie over her shoulders. "You should head home soon too y'know."

Mami nodded once but didn't say anything, pulling Kyoko's hoodie closer around her.

Kyoko shoved her hand into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out two candy bars. Dropping one on Mami's lap she smiled again.

"Get home safe, alright?" she murmured before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Mami's forehead. As Kyoko pulled back Mami looked like she wanted to say something but before she could Kyoko began to walk away. Angrily munching her candy bar she wiped her eyes, refusing to allow herself to cry.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
